


A Somewhat Hurried Romance

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fantasy AU, Human AU, M/M, Royalty AU, forced to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Prince Dean is decreed to choose a consort from the royal Milton family within two weeks. This is only a little harder than it sounds. For the trope bingo square 'forced to marry'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Somewhat Hurried Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearchangelicdetectivetimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/gifts).



> Dancing etiquette mainly taken from the Georgian period shortly before the Victorian era. Meaning that if an unmarried couple who have no blood-relation stand up for more than two dances in one night, they’re either engaged or causing a scandal, and people will gossip; partners who take the last dance before supper are expected to sit together at supper. 'To come out’ means ‘to make one’s debut in society’. Not that Dean can’t dance with lesbian women, of course, but sexuality issues simply don't exist in my AUs. Way too messy.
> 
> Unbetaed as for now, I did this in a bit of a rush in time for Valentine's Day. I'm hoping to go for a sequel once I have a bit more time though, so I'll look through it for mistakes later.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to one of my dearest friends to whom this is gifted. Never mind the romance that never started bb, that's what shipping is for, so please enjoy this hurriedly-thrown-together fic.

For Prince Dean's 21st birthday, the entire kingdom was in a state of excitement for two months prior to the date. Nearly every farmer in the land was seen at some point or another delivering produce to the castle, and merchants boldly marched to the very doors to promote goods they thought the prince might like. Dean thought it was a lot of fuss over nothing, but was still roused to increasing excitement as the date neared.

Even the royal families of neighbouring kingdoms were invited, and the families included the prince and princesses of the Milton Kingdom. Dean and Sam were close friends with the young prince Castiel from that family, and would be glad to see him at the banquet.

On the day of the feast, the castle was decked out in its best tapestries (some of them having only been sewed the week before), and the flowers had never looked fresher. King John ordered Princes Dean and Sam to stay in the banqueting hall for the arrival of the guests, but they both snuck out to say 'hello' when the Milton family arrived. Castiel greeted them with one of is slow, soft smiles, and they dragged him to the banqueting hall themselves.

Somehow, the seating arrangement involved Dean sitting next to High Prince Michael, an occurrence that was usually avoided because Dean and Michael did not get along. Today, however, Michael was begrudgingly civil to Dean. Probably because it was his birthday, Dean thought, brushing his concerns aside.

The whole day was taken up in feasting and entertainment. There were performers of all kinds: jokers, magicians, jugglers, puppeteers and all other things that were customary for a royal coming-of-age party. They were never out of food, and people reclined on sofas or danced with partners as it suited them. Dean joined in the festivities as much as he wanted, but occasionally slipped out to for a breath of fresh air, or to tend to his horse.

Most of the time, Castiel accompanied him. The Winchester and Milton families had always known each other, and Castiel had been Dean's friend for so long, he could barely remember the first time they met, when Castiel had accidentally broken the castle classroom with an enthusiastically tossed ball. Today, Castiel was quiet, only speaking to point out something of interest, or to answer Dean's quips.

'What's up with you today, Cas?' Dean asked, as they went out for a private ride in the forest tucked away inside a valley close to the castle. 'I know you're not usually talkative, but you're almost cold-shouldering me today.'

'I'm sorry if it looks like I'm "cold-shouldering" you,' Castiel said in his usual grave tones. 'I'm not, I'm just thinking about an announcement that was made a week ago to me and my siblings.'

'Care to share?'

'Not really. Your father will make the same announcement tonight in front of all your subjects.'

Dean's smile instantly slid off his face. 'Shit, I'm not gonna like it, am I?'

'I don't think so. But keep in mind that I largely recommend Anna to you.'

'Your sister, Anna?' Dean said with a raised eyebrow. 'For what?'

'You'll see,' Castiel said enigmatically. Dean rolled his eyes and resolved to enjoy himself until the supper banquet.

Despite how light the supper was (it was tradition for meals to decrease in portion as the day went on), it still took two hours for it to be cleared off by the guests. The whole time, Dean sat without appetite and in agitation that certainly wasn't helped by Michael being right next to him. Terrible scenarios of what King John's announcement might possibly be about kept shooting through his mind and putting him on edge.

Finally, finally, it was over and John stood up, causing a hush to fall over the assembly. Dean shot Castiel a nervous glance; Sam caught Dean's eye and raised an eyebrow, to which Dean just shook his head and jerked his chin in the direction of their father.

'Thank you all for attending my son's coming-of-age banquet.' John's voice carried throughout the hall in the silence, causing the turmoil within Dean to increase. 'As you know, the high prince's twenty-first birthday is always the most important of dates, as that is when he ceases to be a child –' Hah! Dean, cease to be a child? Once he'd been buried for a century or so, maybe. '- and begins to learn about his responsibilities as the future king. And today, it is a doubly important date, because –'

Here, Dean tensed, and so did Michael and several of his other siblings. This confused Dean, but all became horribly, awfully clear with John's next words.

'- with the kingdom rising to more success than ever, we have deemed it prudent to form an intimate alliance with our neighbours and friends, the Milton Kingdom, by marriage. By the end of the next week, my son Dean will choose a consort amongst the royal sons and daughters of the kingdom.'

There was applause, and a some excited chattering and speculative conversation rose up, yet none was as loud as Dean's bellow of 'DAD, THIS IS BULLSHIT!' which he uttered as he jumped up in indignation, at which instant all fell quiet again.

'What did you say, son?' John said calmly, but with an obvious warning undertone.

'I said "Sir, could we please discuss this?"' Dean said hurriedly, already berating himself for having lost his temper at his father, and in public too.

'Of course, right after the banquet is over,' John answered politely, then turned back to his subjects to continue his speech.

In the mean time, Dean sat back down, forcing himself to stay only for the sake of his mother who was looking at him with that 'I'm-disappointed-in-you-son' look in her eyes, making him feel guilty all over. Sam passed him a sympathetic look and Michael avoided his gaze. Suddenly, Dean realised that Michael had obviously been targeted as the obvious choice, being the High Prince of his own family. Right then and there, Dean resolved to make sure that it would never happen, if only to spite the lot of them.

When it was all over, the Milton family were escorted to rooms in the castle for the night, and Sam hurried to Dean's side to extend his comfort.

'Maybe you should just choose Cas,' Sam said, only half-joking. 'We know him best out of them all.'

'Yeah, and that's exactly why it would be weird,' Dean said grumpily. Mary signalled to Dean to follow her into the family's private lounge, and Dean said 'goodnight' to Sam.

'What's wrong, Dean?' Mary asked, once all the servants had been sent to bed and the door closed.

'Nothing, Mom,' Dean replied sulkily. 'I just don't want to get married.'

'No one says you have to get married _now_ ,' Mary said soothingly. 'You just need to _choose_ someone now to make things easier in the future for everyone.'

'I don't even want to _think_ about it right now!'

'It doesn't matter whether or not you want it,' John said sternly. 'You _have_ to do it. It's your duty as High Prince.'

'It's best if you get married this year, too,' Mary added. 'Shows good reason or something.'

'Fine, I don't have good reason.'

'I thought you liked the Miltons,' said John.

'No I don't!' Dean said vehemently. 'They're a bunch of dicks, even Cas! Cas just happens to be the least dickish of them!'

'Why don't you get to know all of them before you pronounce judgement?' John snapped. 'This conversation is over, son.'

'Fine,' Dean muttered, understanding the tone of his father's voice. 'Goodnight, sir.'

'Goodnight, Dean.'

Mary stood up and volunteered to accompany Dean to his room. Too tired to protest, John nodded his acquiescence, and Dean offered his arm to her.

'Don't mind your father's temper too much,' she said as they walked away. 'He's had a long day, and you have no idea how good for relations it would be if you'd marry one of the Miltons.'

'I know, Mom,' Dean sighed. 'I'll check them all out if that's what'll make you happy.'

'That's my angel,' she smiled, and kissed him goodnight.

Castiel found Dean in the stables early in the morning, brushing down his horse and plaiting his mane.

'Hey, Cas,' Dean said. 'I'm not going with Anna, I think.'

'I didn't think you would,' Castiel smiled. 'You're not really going anywhere right now, are you?'

'Nah, I've already taken my baby out for a walk. I promised my mom I'd check out your brothers and sisters today, so I'll be in all day.'

'I see,' Castiel nodded. 'What will you do?'

'First of all, I'm going to avoid Luce, Michael, Raphael, and Anna,' Dean snorted. 'I'm definitely not choosing any of them.'

'I understand the others, but why Anna? I thought you two had "a thing",' Castiel drew air quotes, 'a few years ago.'

'Yeah Cas, "a thing",' Dean mimicked Castiel's air quotes, making him smile. 'That'd be totally awkward now.'

'Ah, I see.'

'No you don't,' Dean said.

'No, I don't,' Castiel agreed. 'Well I won't give you any tips.'

'Why not?'

'Because I can't really envision you with any of my siblings,' Castiel said with a half smile, 'so you might as well try them all. You can come and talk to Samandriel, he's the only who's awake right now.'

'Then let's talk to Samandriel,' Dean said, trying to feign cheerfulness.

They found him on the window seat in the library, watching several butterflies flit around in the garden outside. Dean was already having his misgivings about the guy – he never trusted anyone who willingly spent time in a library doing nothing. But he said 'Good morning,' as amiably as he could anyway.

'Good morning, Prince Dean,' Samandriel said, standing up and bowing. Dean bowed back, although it was a clumsy one due to his surprise. He hadn't bowed to any of the Miltons, not even its king, in a long time. 'May I help you?'

'Uh, it just occurred to me that we'd never really talked to each other before, so considering my dad's, uh, proclamation last night, I thought now would be a good opportunity.'

Samandriel nodded understandingly. 'In that case, I am at your service. I hope you'll find my company stimulating.'

A few minutes later, Dean practically fled the conversation, Castiel at his heels. Once they were several corridors away, Castiel burst into laughter.

'Zip it, Cas!' Dean said irritably.

'I can't help it,' Castiel chuckled. 'Out of all my brothers and sisters, I should have known Samandriel would be least suitable for you.'

'Yeah you should have, and saved me a stupid conversation.' The breakfast bell rang then, much to Dean's relief. 'Let's just go to breakfast now and forget about it.'

'Sure,' Castiel said, still grinning widely. Dean batted him over the head with his hand, but Castiel's good mood was heartening, and he went for breakfast with him in heightened spirits.

On the way, they were distracted by one of the extremely furry and overweight kitchen cats, which had made a comfortable nest for itself underneath a bench and had kittens there. Thus, they were a little late to breakfast as they stopped to play with them, then had to wash their hands and notify one of the kitchen maids where their lost cat was, and when they stepped into the dining hall, nearly everyone was already halfway through his or her plate. Gabriel was watering down Sam's milk while Sam was busy conversing with his tutor (at breakfast? What a freak), and Dean passed him an approving grin as he sat down. He always kind of liked Gabriel despite never having properly talked to him. The guy looked like a lot of fun, and no matter where Dean came across him, he was always playing some amusing prank.

His current prank was working very well, as Sam had turned around to have a sip of milk, and had ended up coughing it out over the table. Nobody jumped up and away, out of good manners, but several of the guests closest to Sam excused themselves shortly afterwards. Gabriel caught Dean's eye, and they shared a hearty, silent snigger.

There were empty seats on either side of Princess Hester, and because Castiel sat in one of them, Dean sat in the other. He didn't actually want to talk to anymore Milton siblings other than Castiel, but heck. Might as well get it over with. Maybe if he objected strongly to them all, his parents would let him off or something.

So he signalled to a maid to serve him pancakes with syrup and a mug of coffee, then turned to Hester and said 'Good morning, Princess.'

'No thank you,' she said serenely.

'Cool,' Dean replied happily. Two down – how many more siblings did Castiel have? Well they couldn't be that many. Two was a lot for one morning.

After breakfast, Dean wanted to go back to playing with the kittens. Of course, Castiel came with him, and Sam said he wanted to see them too, so they went together. On the way, Dean briefly and grimly related the morning to Sam (not that there was much to _make_ brief).

'I think we should skip Inias,' Castiel said. 'If we run out of options, we can always go back, but he's a little – ahem, bland.'

Sam and Dean snorted with laughter to hear Castiel call one of his siblings 'bland'. Castiel could be pretty bland himself if you didn't know how to talk to him.

'Thanks, Cas. So who's next on the list?'

'I suppose you _might_ like Balthazar.'

'"Might" is good enough for me,' Dean said optimistically. They watched the kittens struggle to their feet and butt blindly at each other for another ten minutes before setting off. They asked passing servants if they had seen Prince Balthazar, and finally found him in the kitchen, spread out on an easy chair and sipping wine.

'Hello, Balthazar,' Castiel greeted brightly.

'Hullo, Cassie!' Balthazar waved them over with the hand holding the glass. The liquid inside splashed around haphazardly, but all royalty learned early in their lives how to eat without dropping a crumb or spilling a drop no matter how hard they were jostled, and the wine remained loyally inside the glass. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I'd like to acquaint you with Princes Dean and Sam,' Castiel said, nodding in their direction. The Winchester princes nodded hello.

'Charming. This wouldn't have something to do with Daddy Winchester's announcement last night, would it?'

The princes were shocked and offended at the show of blatant disrespect for their father's title, but neither more than Dean.

'You watch your tongue,' he snapped. 'You're in _our_ house.'

'And what's the worst you can do to me?' Balthazar said airily. 'Throw me into the dungeons for insolence? Make your daddy talk to mine?'

'Oh shut your piehole, Balthazar,' said Gabriel, appearing out of nowhere to dump a bucket of ice over his younger brother. 'You're such a spoiled brat.'

'Gabriel!' Castiel reproached in horror

Sam didn't seem to know whether to be amused or alarmed, and settled for an expression frozen in a half-smile.

Dean thought it was a very satisfying sight, and laughed openly.

'You bastard!' Balthazar yelled, throwing aside his wineglass (several kitchen maids were already mopping and clearing the floor; one successfully caught the glass before it could shatter, and the wine joined the mess of melting ice) to scramble around after Gabriel. Gabriel sprinted away, waving to the trio as he did so, clearly enjoying himself immensely.

'Your brother's pretty cool, isn't he?' Dean said, beaming.

'Who, Gabriel?' Castiel was scandalised. ' _No_ , he is not! He's never doing anything but causing other people trouble!'

'It's called revenge, Cas.' Dean patted Castiel's back condescendingly. 'You should try investing in the business some time. Something tells me you might even be good at it.'

Castiel glared.

The following day, Dean was up and saddling his horse for a morning ride. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Prince Gabriel on his own horse, trotting down one of the well-worn riding paths on the castle grounds. Pleased at the presented opportunity, Dean finished with the saddle, mounted, and went after him.

When Gabriel heard the sound of approaching hooves, he turned around and smirked at the newcomer. 'Good morning, Prince Dean.'

'Good morning.' Dean caught up and slowed his horse to a trot next to Gabriel's. 'Going anywhere in particular?'

'Yeah, to the river.'

'What for?'

'Nothing.'

'That works,' Dean laughed. 'Mind if I come?'

'Nope.'

'Cool.'

It was a light, airy day with the wind blowing away the last cobwebs of winter and ushering in spring. It was a good day for a ride.

'So have you decided which of us is going to be the lucky guy chosen to rule Winchester with you?' Gabriel asked at length, but not without a cheeky smile.

'No,' Dean answered casually. 'I'm hoping if I don't choose anyone at the end of the month, my parents will give it up for a lost cause, but –' he snorted, 'fat chance of that happening.'

'Anybody in mind for when the worst comes to worst?'

'You,' Dean said with a flirtatious smile.

' _I'm_ a worst-case scenario? Am I supposed to be _flattered_?' Gabriel said with mock offence.

'Make yourself the best-case scenario then.'

'We'll see about that,' Gabriel said with a glint in his eye.

'What, do you have someone even more good-looking and prosperous than myself in mind?' Dean said playfully.

'Not at all. But I kind of planned to be a prince forever. Kings don't get a lot of fun.'

That wiped the smile off Dean's face. 'Tell me about it,' he said bitterly. 'I dread becoming king.'

'Yeah, that's ruling attitude right there,' Gabriel said sardonically.

Dean looked at him questioningly.

'Why don't you just marry Michael and let him rule both kingdoms for you?' Gabriel suggested.

'I'd rather become king,' Dean said, rolling his eyes. 'I hate Michael.'

'I would too if he weren't my brother,' Gabriel laughed. 'He can be such a dick. I wouldn't _choose_ him as my brother, let alone consort.'

'Exactly.'

Here they arrived at a clearing beside which the river ran, and they dismounted there. Dean took off his shoes and socks, rolled up his trousers, and sat on the bank to dip his feet in the water while Gabriel simply threw himself onto the grass and lay there. Then Dean spoke again.

'But that doesn't leave me with much. Samandriel's a nice guy, but he's –' He waved a hand vaguely, but Gabriel nodded, saving him the trouble of explaining. 'Hester's arrogant, Balthazar _looks_ like fun, but he goes overboard, Raphael, Luce, and Michael are dicks, and Cas says I shouldn't touch Inias.'

'And Anna?'

'We uh, had a thing once. That'd be awkward.'

'Ah.' Gabriel's sly smile said it all. 'That leaves Castiel.'

'And you,' Dean reminded him.

'What's wrong with Castiel?'

'Dude.' Dean pulled a face. 'Cas has been my friend for ever since I can remember. There are some things that would be awkward, and some things that would be _awkward_.'

'Okay. Then what's wrong with me?'

'That's what I'm finding out.'

Instead of the witty retort Dean was expecting, he only received a 'Oh' in reply.

'What?' he said.

'Nothing.' Gabriel hitched a smile back onto his face. 'Just thinking of ways to not mess up.'

Odd, Dean thought.

The next day, the royal Milton family were meant to leave to go back to their kingdom. Before they departed, Dean gave Gabriel an impish smile and kissed his hand. Gabriel good-humouredly shoved at his shoulder, and the red tinge that touched his cheeks made their visit completely satisfactory to Dean. The families were not due to meet again until the ball which was held by another kingdom to celebrate his princess' engagement in the next week, and Dean looked forward to further bantering with Prince Gabriel.

Sam actually had the audacity to notice the state of Dean's dress on that night by saying 'What are _you_ getting yourself up for?'

'It's a ball, we're supposed to dress up,' Dean said stiffly.

'Yeah, but –' Sam gave Dean a once-over. 'You never wear the green cloak Mom made you except for private parties.'

'It's _my_ cloak, I can wear it whenever I want!'

'Okay.' Sam held up his hands in surrender. 'I'm just saying. Are we meeting anyone there?'

'Nobody but a bunch of stuck-up royal snobs, I think,' Dean replied, and Sam laughed.

'Fine, wear your best cloak for a bunch of stuck-up royal snobs.'

But that day at the river, Dean had noticed how Gabriel's eyes changed colour when they passed underneath the dark canopy of the forest, from amber to a very agreeable shade of green.

While on their way to the ball, in the privacy of their carriage, Sam asked 'So have you chosen who you're going to marry yet?'

'No. Shut up.'

'Why?' Sam asked with an arched eyebrow. 'Anyway, I thought you might choose Gabriel. You liked him a bit more last week than you did before.'

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. 'I don't know yet. I still have another week to choose.'

'Yeah, like you have a whole plethora of people to choose from,' Sam said with a roll of his eyes. 'You hate them all except Cas and Gabriel. Just admit you're going to go with Gabriel.'

' _No_ ,' Dean said stubbornly. 'I'm going to wait to see if Dad will withdraw his decree so I can choose whoever the fuck I like.'

'Then who'll you choose?'

'Whoever the fuck I like,' Dean growled.

'And what if he doesn't?'

'Then I'll choose someone.'

'Is there something you're not telling me?' Sam said suspiciously.

'Not really,' Dean said, because he actually wasn't. Gabriel wasn't a secret.

When they arrived at the castle, they made the coachman mill around the entrance until they spotted the coachman's livery and hangings of the Milton family carriage. Then they both got out, dusted and straightened their clothes, and waited by the entrance for them.

To Dean's surprise, only half of the Milton cavalry came out: Castiel, Gabriel, Anna, and Raphael.

Anna approached them first, with a friendly 'Hey'.

'Hi,' Sam and Dean both said.

Raphael suffered them all to bow to each other, and they all obeyed him half-heartedly.

'Where are the rest of you?' Dean asked.

'Too boring to come,' Gabriel said airily. 'I told them they'd probably have redhead singers, but I don't think any of them understood what that meant.'

'They have redhead singers here?' Dean said, perking up.

'That's what one of their footmen told my butler.'

'It's true, and Sierra's the best of them all,' chimed in one of the young stable boys, who immediately blushed.

'That settles it then,' Dean said, delighted at how the evening was turning out. 'Can I have you for the first two dances, Gabriel?'

'What – who – me?' Gabriel stammered, before pulling himself together enough to clear his throat and say 'Yeah, okay, but you do realise that means I can't sit with you at supper, right?'

'Screw the people,' Dean said, and extended his arm. Gabriel graciously took it and they went inside, leaving their stunned siblings behind them.

Inside, Gabriel said under the gentle murmurs of the crowd 'Did you mean that or were you just trying to startle our brothers?'

'I wanted to secure you for the first two dances,' Dean shrugged. 'If I like you enough, I'll ask for more. What do I care for gossiping old ladies?'

'It's not gossiping old ladies, it's the rules of society,' Gabriel said, but he was already smiling with mirth.

'And _you're_ a stickler for the rules,' Dean returned sarcastically.

' _I'm_ not because I don't have to be. _You're_ High Prince, what's your excuse?'

'I like you already,' was Dean's answer. He was rather proud of the fact that he didn't falter in saying it at all, although it was a rather bold thing to say to someone he'd only talked to a handful of times and was thinking about choosing as a consort.

'Wow,' Gabriel laughed. 'I hope you're not the "love 'em and leave 'em" type, or I'll be in for a disappointment tonight.'

'I like to think I either love or leave,' Dean said. This time, it was not a flirtation, but a serious answer.

Gabriel must have detected this, because instead of replying with a joke, he said 'Now that's reassuring.'

'Glad you see it that way then,' Dean mumbled, already embarrassed at having given, what was to him, a very personal answer. He was grateful that the music began right then before he could embarrass himself any further, and he took Gabriel's hand and lead him down to dance.

'I wouldn't want to be stuck in your position,' Gabriel offered as they began the dance.

'Nobody does,' Dean said somewhat exasperatedly. He was getting tired of his situation. Every day his father would ask him before every meal if he'd chosen a consort yet, and whenever the answer was given, an awkward atmosphere would descend on the table and John would eat in chilly silence. It made Dean deeply uncomfortable to upset his father so much.

'If I were you, I think I might just run away.'

'Really?' Dean said with surprise. 'You'd really do that to your family?'

'Maybe. I tried once when I was a teenager. I don't think I would have come back if Luce hadn't come after me to bring me home.'

This piece of information made Dean feel as if the surrounding temperature had dropped a few degrees. He didn't think well of anyone who could abandon their own flesh and blood.

'Why did you do it?' he said coolly.

'Back then, Michael and Luce fought over everything.' Gabriel said it casually, still moving as gracefully as royal children were taught to do, but his face was set in a stony expression, the eyes cold as steel. 'And everybody took sides and fought each other, even in the corridors and at dinner. The whole time, Dad wouldn't even say anything. He'd just sit in his study, getting drunk, I expect,' he threw in acridly. 'I wouldn't choose a side, and I was sick of it. So I ran away.'

'Oh.' Dean wondered if, presented with the same circumstances, he would have done the same thing. Sam and John fought often enough – if it ever turned serious and he was expected to take a side, would he have done it, or would he have just fled?

'Shit, man, I'm sorry that's something that's happened to you,' he said in a low voice. 'I didn't even know that happened.'

'Of course not,' Gabriel said with a small laugh. 'We're professionals. Nobody but ourselves knew something was wrong.'

'But you guys are okay now, right?'

'Oh yeah, mostly. Whenever somebody quarrels, the same people take the same stances, and I think Lucifer is still mad at Raphael for not taking his side, but whatever. I turn a blind eye.'

'You do?' Dean said with an arched eyebrow.

'If I get mixed up at this point, there'll be more arguments about the fact that I didn't come in earlier.'

'Ah.' Dean pondered this for a moment, and then he said, 'Okay, shut up now until I let you speak again.'

'What? Why?'

'This is the difficult part of the dance.'

'It is?'

Dean ignored him and focused on the weaving partners. Why had he asked Gabriel to dance? He was _so bad_ at it. He could have just dragged him off to the garden or something – but no, he'd wanted to be _romantic_. And, shit, he'd got half a step wrong because he couldn't stop thinking about the Milton's squabble. The fact that _their own father_ had just stood back and let them do that – there! He'd almost stepped in the path of another dancer. Brilliant.

'You're not so good at dancing, are you?' Gabriel asked when the dance was winding down to its ending.

'Don't,' Dean said warningly.

'No, I'm happy you did it anyway. For me.' A grin spread over Gabriel's face, and despite what he'd just told Dean and how far that should have dropped Gabriel in his esteem, Dean felt glad to have done it.

'Let's sit down,' he said.

'Fine, but I could go on right now if I wanted to,' Gabriel said.

'Show-off,' Dean muttered.

'Just a bit,' Gabriel said. 'Will I get us a drink?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

Gabriel sauntered off. A few seconds later, Sam came over to Dean with a pretty blonde. Dean looked her over and nodded his approval at Sam. Sam mouthed, 'Really, Dean?'

'Hello, brother,' Dean said, standing up. 'Introduce the lady?'

'Miss Moore, daughter of the Duke of Whittaker,' Sam replied. Dean bowed, she returned it elegantly, and they all sat down.

'Where's Gabriel?' Sam asked.

'Gone to get drinks. So have you two –' Dean nodded at Miss Moore, '- just met or have I been denied your acquaintance awhile?'

'Shove it, Dean,' Sam said, and Dean relaxed.

'You sly thing, Sammy, I can't believe you've been keeping a secret lady friend this whole time!' he said with a smirk.

'Not a secret,' Sam huffed. 'I did tell you once. You weren't listening.'

'I wasn't? Damn, sorry. I would have been listening if you went about her exquisite beauty, you should've known that.'

'Exactly why I didn't advertise it; nobody wants your attention Dean.'

'I'd like Dean's attention for a moment,' answered Castiel's voice. He bowed to Miss Moore, who stood up to bow back, and then he sat down next to Dean.

'Not that kind of attention, Cas,' Sam said, and Dean laughed.

'Any kind of attention will do,' Castiel said, waving Sam's objections away. 'So how are you taking to Gabriel so far?' Castiel said to Dean.

'Is my marriage all anybody is interested in anymore?' Dean said, clearly miffed.

'No, but it's the most pressing matter,' Castiel said. 'I just want to know.'

'Why?'

'Because if you don't, then we have a problem.'

'Really? So I like Gabriel tonight and then I marry him and expect to continue liking him for the rest of my life?!' Dean ended furiously. 'Maybe I just want to _like_ Gabriel!'

'What about your father's command?' Castiel asked composedly.

'C'mon you guys, this isn't a time and place for fighting,' Gabriel said as he arrived with his and Dean's drinks. He sat down close to Dean, much closer than was the etiquette, surprising the other three of their party. 'His choice doesn't have much to do with you, Castiel.'

'I'm concerned for him,' Castiel said coldly.

'That's alright, I'll do that for him today.'

'Fine.'

The air between Gabriel and Castiel was tense, and Dean found himself wondering which side Castiel had been on during the in-fighting. He shook the thought away – it wasn't something he should be thinking about a friend. Still, he would have liked to ask Gabriel to dance _now_ , as the next dance was just starting, but Gabriel was resolutely not backing down in front of Castiel. Even Sam excused himself, saying that he wanted to take the dance, but his brother and friends knew he was irritated at them for ruining an evening.

'I know how important it is to Dean to obey his father's wishes,' Castiel said when Sam was gone. 'I wanted to help.'

'By what?' Gabriel asked. 'Offering yourself up? Offering _me_ up?'

Castiel didn't answer to that.

'You're perfectly entitled to the former, bro, but not the latter. That's for me, and if Dean doesn't want that from me, then I don't really care. It's between him and me for now, so _if_ you don't mind...'

'I don't,' Castiel said, quite unruffled, and left.

'Is it a rule for you guys to turn everything into a fight?' Dean said, feeling rather upset by the brothers' conversation.

'I just wanted to help out,' Gabriel said, sounding hurt.

'I'm not mad,' Dean said hastily. 'But Cas is my friend, it's not like I can't handle it.'

'I know that. But you're my friend too, and Castiel is making a fuss over nothing.'

'You really call this problem "nothing"? It's not like I can get rid of whoever I marry if I don't like them.'

'Maybe not, but affairs exist.'

'I wouldn't _cheat_ on my consort,' Dean said with distaste.

'I know,' Gabriel said amicably. 'You're too good for that.'

'That's not –'

'Shhh. Are you going to ask to stand up with me again?'

'Yeah –'

'Now or before supper?'

'Can't I dance with you as much as I like?' Dean said suddenly. Then he squirmed in his seat as he tried to hold back a blush.

Gabriel was taken aback. 'There are all kinds of people here who –'

' _You_ don't care for the rules,' Dean said, beginning to fear that he had misinterpreted Gabriel's intentions.

'No, but your dad does.'

Dean's heart jumped into his mouth. That hadn't occurred to him all evening.

'Before supper then,' he said quickly.

'Fine by me,' Gabriel smiled. 'I'll leave you for a couple of hours, prince.'

'Bye,' Dean said, and Gabriel left to find another dance partner. But Dean was too agitated to dance again, and he ended up only pacing around the room.

That is, he did that until Castiel joined him and said 'I'm sorry if my former conduct upset you.'

'What's a fight between friends?' Dean said affably. His mother had, after all, taught him better manners than to hold a grudge. 'Good of your brother to defend me though.'

'Yes, he likes you.'

'I figured.'

' _Do_ you like him?'

Dean hesitated before answering. 'Yeah, but ...'

'You don't necessarily mean to marry him.'

'Exactly.'

'Why not?'

'Cas...'

'Okay.'

They strolled in silence, and all the while, Dean was acutely aware of several gentlemen and ladies eyeing them as prospective dance partner. Eventually, his good breeding caught up to him, and he whispered to Castiel, 'Kinda rude for us to stand unengaged while there are so many people sitting.'

'Right. Dance with me?'

This wasn't quite what Dean had in mind, but he agreed, and they went.

'It's not that I don't want to choose Gabriel as my consort,' Dean blurted out as they moved up the set. 'I just don't want to get married yet.'

'If you choose a consort now, will you have to marry him soon too?' Castiel asked.

'My mum said no, but marrying this year "shows good reason" or something. I think it means politics.'

'Is that all you know of being king right now?' Castiel said amusedly.

'Something about politics and economy, right? Listen to my people and shit?' Dean grinned. 'I'm sure that'll get me through at least four decades of reign.'

'Some kings have ruled for longer with less,' Castiel nodded.

'Anyway, I need to "secure my position" and "the position of my future consort" so nobody can snap up all the children of Milton before I can get one,' Dean said, nearly disinterestedly. 'Since you're all already of age.'

'Silly. If that is what my father intended, he could have just forbid us from marrying until you turned of age.'

'Yeah, but then relations would have been awkward and we wouldn't have time to naturally fall in love with each other over time. Not that any of it happened, of course.'

'Ah, yes, naturally.'

'Gabriel –' Dean ventured, '- what's he like at home?'

'He's a prankster, but I'm sure you know that,' Castiel said pensively. 'He's hyperactive at times, always bouncing around and doing things. And he cares about the kingdom a lot,' Dean's heart skipped a beat, 'he's always very stern towards criminals, or even boys who don't treat animals well. But whenever there's a quarrel, he's nearly impossible to find, and very placid when found.'

'So he's an infuriating bastard with good intentions?'

'That's it in a few words. Much like you.'

' _Me_?'

'Yes. Haven't you made the connection?' Castiel smiled.

'No, but I guess you might have a point,' Dean said thoughtfully. 'I mean, for one, we're both infuriating bastards with good intentions and taste.'

'I can't believe you're the closest friend I have,' Castiel said exasperatedly.

'It's my natural charm. It never fails to win people over, romantically or platonically,' Dean winked.

'Yeah, go on flattering yourself.'

Afterwards, Dean felt in a better mood to have another two dances, one with Sam's partner Miss Moore, who turned out be a very interesting and witty person, and one with a younger girl who had clearly just come out a couple of months ago. Conversation with her was limited, but Dean was impressed by her graceful dancing. This was also the time that the redheaded singers came on to perform, and everybody was too caught up in their songs to pay much attention to anything or anyone else anyway.

'I liked their performance, but I'm glad the redhead singers are gone now,' was the first thing Gabriel said to Dean when he found him for the last dance.

'How come?' Dean said. Then he added 'I would've thought you'd want them to stay for as long as possible.'

'Nah. If they'd stayed, you wouldn't pay any attention to me.'

That made Dean laugh. 'I can't believe you're using such a lame pick-up line on me.'

'Any line's a classic if you know how to use it. It's all in the delivery. By the way, I liked your cloak.'

'You're _just_ mentioning my cloak now?' Dean said disbelievingly. He'd left it at the door with the servant when he came in.

'I didn't get what was so familiar about it,' Gabriel said as they went for the dance. 'But they're the colour I see when my handsome face gazes into a shimmering body of water – or the mirror.'

It was the cheesiest thing anyone had ever said to Dean, so naturally it was also the funniest. 'You're a conceited dick,' he chuckled. 'My mum made it to bring out _my_ eyes.'

'Regardless, it'd totally bring out mine, too.'

They began the dance, and after a while of comfortable silence, Gabriel said 'So have you decided who you'll have as your consort yet?'

'Just say it,' Dean snorted.

'Right. Are you going to ask me to marry you?'

'I don't have much of a choice,' Dean said carefully so as to keep the bitterness out of his voice; he didn't want it to make it sound like it was something he had against Gabriel. 'It's either you or one of your equally dickish, but less handsome, brothers or sisters.'

'You're choosing to marry me because I'm _handsome_?!' Gabriel said with mock incredulity. 'And to think I had a crush on you because I thought you had depth!'

'I talk to you half a dozen times and you already have a crush on me?'

'Oh no, I've always had a crush on you.' Dean nearly froze in his tracks, except they'd come to the part of their dance where they held hands and Gabriel forcibly led him on. 'I just didn't have the guts to ever talk to you until you talked to me. So I'm pretty happy about this marriage thing, however _you_ may feel about it.'

Dean couldn't think of a single thing to reply with – everything that came to mind seemed too trivial or sounded insensitive – so he said nothing. Gabriel waited for a minute before lowering his gaze and looking away. He didn't try to speak again until the dance was over.

'Did – did I ruin it?' Gabriel said timidly after they were seated for supper.

'No.' Then, realising the full extent of what Gabriel had just said, Dean repeated much more vehemently, ' _No_! You haven't ruined _anything_. I just –' he flushed, his gaze darting from his plate to Gabriel's face and back. 'I just wasn't expecting that. And I never even _talked_ to you before, only ever "hello"s and "goodbye"s.'

'It's okay,' Gabriel said, trying to appear nonchalant and failing entirely. 'You're talking to me now.'

'Yeah, but ... I feel bad.'

' _I'm_ the one who never talked to you,' Gabriel argued, although what he was protesting he couldn't quite say.

'I know. _Still_ , I always thought you were such a cool guy, but I saw you so little and rarely in places that I like that I didn't think I'd like you so much.' Dean's voice was low and guilty. 'To think we could have had all that time –'

'Fine,' Gabriel said abruptly. 'You're sorry, I'm sorry, can we stop talking about this now?'

Dean was confused at his objection for half a second before he realised that Gabriel apparently didn't like talking about his feelings. He smiled. He could live with that – neither did he, after all. 'Sure. So once I announce you as my chosen consort, who's going to marry Michael? I bet he has his eye on someone already.'

'He likes your brother,' Gabriel said bluntly. He tried to keep his expression smooth, but couldn't keep it in at Dean's dumbfounded expression, and laughed heartily. 'Just kidding, there's some countess' sister he's looking at.'

'That was a terrible joke,' Dean chided, nudging Gabriel, although he had a broad grin over his own face. 'You're bad at making jokes.'

'Which means _you_ have bad taste in jokes, because you laugh at them all.'

The rest of the evening was spent in companionably easy conversation.

As soon as the clock struck three, Sam stood up to find Dean and request they leave.

'What, you have a slight with Miss Moore?' Dean said.

'No. She's gone home. I'm tired.'

'Oh right, she's gone home so the rest of the night is left dull and colourless to you. Sure thing Sammy, go request the coach and I'll say goodbye to Gabriel.'

'Hey, fuck you, Dean.'

'Don't hate me for stating the truth brother, hate the truth.'

Sam sighed and left. Dean turned to Gabriel, who was smiling with mirth.

'Little brothers, huh?' Gabriel said.

'You're a little brother too,' Dean pointed out.

'And I'm also a big brother. Benefit of both worlds.'

'Whatever,' Dean said hurriedly. Gabriel looked surprised. 'Come to the garden with me before my carriage is ready.'

Gabriel nodded, and they both went by opposite directions so as to not cause a scandal. As if Dean needed _that_ before he was to publicly proclaim his choice.

They arrived only seconds apart, and Gabriel rushed to Dean's side.

'What is it?' he said urgently.

'Nothing to be worried about,' Dean couldn't help laugh. It had been such a long night, despite it being such a normal royal ball. 'I just can't speak freely in there, you know that.'

'Of course. What did you want to say?'

'Not much. Just –' Dean blushed, and was glad for the dark night. 'I didn't ask you properly. If – if –'

'I didn't know you were such a romantic,' Gabriel said merrily. 'That's something I'll like a lot about you.'

' _Shut up_ ,' Dean hissed, but only out of embarrassment. 'I'll make it quick.' He found Gabriel's hand in the dark and held it between both his own. Gabriel's hand was very warm, and even in the cold, they heated both Dean's hands. 'Prince Gabriel of Milton, w-will you take me, Dean of Winchester, as your consort, to cherish for - in life - to – fuck, what comes next?'

'I don't know.' Gabriel's laugh was a little hysterical. They were both in very high spirits, and the wine served at supper wasn't helping either of them. 'Who cares? The answer is "yes" anyway.'

'Yeah. Duh.' Dean could have smacked himself for the inelegant answer. 'So I'll see you – in a couple of days – right?'

'Wouldn't miss the announcement of my own engagement,' Gabriel said with a goofy smile Dean couldn't see in the dark, only hear in his tone of voice. 'You better go after Sam.'

'Bye.' In a fit of daring, Dean closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Gabriel's for the shortest breath of time. 'If you come late, I'll elope with Cas.'

And with that, Dean ran off to his carriage, leaving a dazed, but very happy prince behind him.


End file.
